I Object
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Minerva has a problem, of the arranged marriage sort. Hermione has a solution.


**At this point, no intention of taking this further. Just a cute oneshot. **

* * *

His name was Tyrion Manning, and Hermione Granger hated him the moment she saw his picture in the Daily Prophet. The announcement in the Wizarding newspaper that Minerva McGonagall was stepping down from her post as Hogwarts' Headmistress in favor of a marriage to the wealthy wizarding Real Estate tycoon had taken everyone by surprise. No one, including a furious Rita Skeeter, had known that the two had been seeing each other, nor that the right hand of Albus Dumbledore had any plans to settle down.

"She can't marry him!" Hermione moaned to Harry and Ron.

The boys looked at her with perplexed expressions, unsure what had the female of their trio all worked up.

"What difference does it make to you, who she marries?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"She can't possibly be in love with an arse like him!" Hermione tried to explain. "I've heard of him. Mr. Manning as well known for his dealings with Mr. Malfoy, and you both know what that means."

"Well, I'd have thought McGonagall would have better taste than that," Harry mused. "But maybe he's not like Mr. Malfoy at all."

Hermione glared at both of her friends. "I've got to talk to her. She must be under a spell, or something. There's no way she actually wants to marry him."

Ron looked at the image of Manning and McGonagall on the front page again. "He's not a bad looking bloke. You can't help who you fancy, 'Mione."

"Ron, she's gay!" Hermione exclaimed. "He could be the best looking man on earth, and she still wouldn't be interested. Something is wrong!"

"Gay?" Harry gaped. "How do you know that?"

Surprisingly, Ron came to Hermione's defense. "Well, I have heard rumors that she used to date Madam Hooch. Ages ago. And Susan, you know, from Hufflepuff? Well she told me one time - granted she was totally drunk at the time - that she'd once walked in on her aunt and McGonagall making out."

"McGonagall and Madam Bones were married," Hermione said. "When we were at the Ministry, you know, with the Polyjuice, there was a letter from McGonagall to Hopkirk in Mafilda's pocket, thanking her for flowers sent as a condolence for the loss of her wife."

"Blimey," Ron said.

"Poor McGonagall," Harry said, remembering what had happened to Amelia Bones.

"I'm going to talk to McGonagall," Hermione stated for a second time, picking up her purse and her wand. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione said in a rush, storming into the older witch's office at Hogwarts without so much as a may I come in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that her former Professor had company. "Mr. Manning," she said crisply in greeting.

The Transfiguration Professor seemed startled at her presence, but recovered quickly. "Miss Granger," she greeted with a small smile. "Tyrion, this is Hermione Granger, a former student of mine."

"Do all your former pupils barge into your office without invitation?" Manning said sourly. "Or is this one just particularly rude?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but was stopped by the woman she'd come to see.

"Hermione is welcome to drop in for a visit, dear," she said with a frown. "Though knocking might be prudent for future reference," she added, looking at the younger witch.

"Thank you, Minerva," Hermione said, casually dropping her former teacher's given name as if she always had. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

"Of course," came an easy reply. "What can I help you with?"

"It's a subject of a...personal nature," she said, offering a pointed glare at Manning.

The handsome, bearded man took the hint. "I shall see you at the wedding, Minerva," he said stiffly. "Good day, Miss Granger."

"Of course," Minerva nodded.

Hermione didn't bother to reply. Arms folded across her chest, the younger witch just watched as Manning made his exit. As soon as he was gone, Hermione turned to the older woman and with an exasperated groan she said, "Please tell me you are not actually marrying that git."

"He is that, isn't he?" Minerva replied with a sigh. "And I'm afraid so."

"Willingly?" Hermione wanted to know.

""Is this what you came to discuss?" the green eyed witch asked, looking intently at the younger woman.

"YES!" Hermione exclaimed. "I know you can't possibly find him attractive, and you know he's an arse! What the bloody hell are you marrying him for?"

"Sit, dearest," Minerva whispered, pointing to a loveseat. She joined her companion and with a subtle flick of her want, a tea tray appeared on the coffee table in front of them.

"Our parents set up an arrangement for us, in which if we were both unwed and childless by the time Voldemort fell, we were to marry and perpetuate the McGonagall and Manning lines together."

"But you were married!" Hermione accused.

"I won't even ask how you know about that, but as Amelia and I did not have children, and she has since passed, the arrangement stands. The only way I can avoid marrying him at this point is if I were to find someone else to marry before the wedding in three days. I hadn't been looking because I honestly didn't think he'd hold me to the contract, but it seems he is keen on doing just that."

"Then marry someone else," the brown eyed witch implored her mentor.

"Who should I marry, Hermione?" Minerva asked, exasperated. "I'm not going to just pick some random person, who would probably only agree to marry me for my money. If I must enter a loveless marriage, I'd rather it be to someone I've known for decades."

"But he's an arse!"

"I'm open to suggestions, Hermione," Minerva said sharply. "And why do you object so strongly to my marrying Tyrion anyway? Everyone knows what sort of man he is, but you are the only one who has stormed into my office and demanded I turn him down."

"Because I care about you!" Hermione replied, as if it was obvious. "Besides, how's he going to get a baby out of you anyway? Doesn't he know you're gay?"

"A lot of people care about me, Hermione," Minerva replied with a small smile. "And as to my sexual preferences, just because I prefer the company of a woman does not mean I am unable to have a child with a man. Just that I won't enjoy the process."

"Marry me," Hermione said suddenly. She had never considered Minerva as a partner before now, even if she was likewise gay, but now that she thought about it, Minerva was just the sort of partner she'd hoped to find. "Marry me, Minerva."

The older witch stared at her incredulously. "Are you about to admit to some long standing crush on me?" she asked. "Are you in love with me, Hermione?"

"No," the younger witch replied honestly. "But I care about you a great deal, I am also gay so no problems there, and you are exactly the sort of woman I would have wanted to find. Intelligent, fit, witty, honest, caring...I could fall in love with you, I think."

"And why would I marry you?" Minerva asked gently, not wanting it to sound like she objected to the notion too strongly.

"Because we get along well, you need someone in your life who is as intelligent as you, and Merlin knows I don't give a damn about your money. I would hope that you could come to love me, but given that three days is not really long enough to go about wooing you, I'm just going ot have to ask you to take a leap of faith on that."

"Whatever would your friends think?" Minerva asked. "Your family?"

"My parents would understand the logic in it. Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys might be shocked, but they all like you already so I think they'd come around. Neville and Luna pretty much go with the flow all the time, so there's no reason to think they wouldn't also accept it. No one else's opinion really matters to me." Hermione rationalized.

Minerva nodded. "Well, I can't say I would have ever considered someone so much younger, but…"

"Good!" Hermione interrupted with a grin.

"Hermione, I haven't said yes, yet!" Minerva huffed.

She was obviously trying to hide a smile, so Hermione kept right on grinning her Cheshire grin. "Sorry."

"Tyrion will not take kindly to your interference," Minerva warned.

Still, Hermione smiled. "I know. I can handle him."

"Of that I have no doubt," Minerva agreed. "Though we should handle it together...if we're to marry."

"Fine…" Hermione sighed, getting the hint that Minerva wasn't going to let her turn Manning into a bug she could squish.

"Are you physically attracted to me?" Minerva asked suddenly. "I mean, I can't argue your logic, but I'd like to know up front if sharing a bed is going to be problematic."

Hermione didn't pause for a second before giving her answer. She stood pivoted, and planted herself in a straddle on Minerva's lap. Before the older witch could react, Hermione cradled Minerva's face with her hands, leaned in, and kissed her.

Passionately.

To which, to her absolute glee, Minerva responded vigorously. Teeth clashed, tongues met, and in that moment, any reservations each of them had vanished on the spot. "Marry me?" Hermione asked breathlessly when they finally pulled apart.

"Yes," the older witch replied with a sparkle in her eye. "A thousand times yes."

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
